


Demonic Confession

by otter_in_221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_in_221b/pseuds/otter_in_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon possess the reader causing her to confess her feelings to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonic Confession

           Out of all of my experience in my short time on this planet, I never would have imagined things would end up the way they did. Well, I suppose that is an utter lie.  I grew up in a household, if you can even call it that, of hunters. So naturally I was a hunter as well. But the thing about being a hunter, it didn’t allow much room for being emotional and most emotions were drowned out with the oh so familiar taste of alcohol. Every day was get up, find the monster, and gank the son of bitch followed by the drowning of emotions which lead to eventually passing out due for a few short hours. This is the way I functioned for a good portion of my adult life and this ritualistic habit continued even after the Winchesters came into my life. Honestly the boys, mainly Dean, and I had so much in common with our habits you would think we are the same person at times. One difference between Dean and I was the fact that I lacked an anti-possession seal, which at the time I did not see as a big deal because demonic possession had never been a problem for me.  For the Winchesters it had obviously been the opposite.  Looking back I should have just sucked it up and got the tattoo. It would have saved me a lot of embarrassment and the reveal of my feelings towards Dean would have never happened.

            The hunt started out at a pretty decent level of normal, well as normal as hunting the things that go bump in the night gets. It was a simple hunt for some demons, although   looking back on it, it wasn’t as simple as one would have thought.  The boys and I got split up and instead of looking for them I stupidly continued to chase the demons, against my better judgment. I started to have feeling that something was wrong when one of the demons basically gave up, letting me kill him with no effort.  The odd thing was he was smiling as I saw the life fade from the body he was possessing. 

          Everything from that point is pretty much a blur.  One second everything seems find, the next I have a demon smoking into my body and everything went black.  I was getting glimpse here and there, nothing too solid, but enough that I realized the boys didn’t think anything was wrong with me.

          Over the next week or so I was pretty much out of commission as this demon went around pretending to be me. The worst part about being possessed was that it felt like the demon was searching my brain, obviously looking for information that would be helpful in whatever they would be doing.  I was hoping by this point Dean and Sam would have picked up that something was wrong, but apparently this demon is a better me than I was.

        I eventually started to lose hope that the boys would be able to help me, but one morning I happen to get a glimpse of what looked like a devils trap. It must have been that because I wasn’t going anywhere, no matter how hard the demon tried.

         The demon let out a scream fueled with anger and some defeat. It was then that the boys walked in the room. “Looks like you were right Sam. I guess I owe you $20.” Dean said with smirk on his face.

        “Ya know, I was really hoping I was wrong.” Sam replied with hint of concern showing on his face as he looked between Dean and me.

        “Well, you were right. So let’s get rid of this son-of-a-bitch, I’ve got some pie downstairs with my name on it.” Dean said with a level of seriousness that I bursted in laughter which must have been annoying for the demon as they screamed for me to shut up.

       Without hesitation Sam started to recite those lines of Latin that have basically become ingrained in our memory. _“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus”_

       “You know, if you get rid of me she is going to die.” The demon replied with a smirk.” On your last hunt she sustained serious injuries and I’m pretty sure if it wasn’t for me taking over her body, she would have died a while ago”

        The boys knew better than to fall for what this demon was telling them and they knew me even better.  I always told them if it came down to it, to killing the son-of-a-bitch and let me die, even though that meant leaving Sam and more importantly Dean. Just the idea of leaving Dean behind is enough to make me cry on a bad day, I really care for him and I don’t think I would ever have the guts to actually say something to him about it.

       “She loves you Dean. Did you know that? Of course you did because you love her-“

       “You shut your mouth! Sam, let me send this son-of-a-bitch back to the pit it crawled out of.”

      “ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_ ”

       As Dean was saying these word I could feel the demon straining to stay inside my body, refusing to leave. “I wouldn’t do that, I told you she will die without me. Do you seriously think I would lie to you about that? And what’s worse, having your girlfriend possessed by a demon…or dead?” I could feel the lies just pouring out of my mouth as the demon continued in its attempt to save its ass.

      Dean cried out in frustration, losing any focus he held. “She’s not my girlfriend!” 

_“omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio_  
 _infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,”_

      “Aww, Dean that wasn’t very nice.  I think you hur- hurt he- her feelings.” I could feel the demon losing its grip on my body. Just a little bit more and this will all be over. 

      “ _omnis congregatio et secta diabolica_  
 _Ergo draco maledicte_  
 _et omnis legio diabolica adjuram'us te._  
 _cessa decipere humanas creaturas,_  
 _eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare._  
 _Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei-_ “

       And with a few more lines of that handy Latin, the demon was gone. I tried my best to open my eyes though, they felt heavy with fatigue.  In my hazy vision I could make out Dean rushing towards me, just as my body decided it had enough of everything and just gave up.  I collapsed into Deans arms, just like the movies.  Upon this realization I whispered to Dean “Drop me.”

     “What? Why!?” He said with the most amount of confusion I think the man has ever felt.

     “This isn’t happening.”  I whispered again “No chick flick moments.” And with that Dean dropped me, which in theory sounded good, but I came to instantly regret it.

     “Dude, what the hell!?” Sam blurted out.

     “I-I don’t know man, she just, uh, slipped.” Dean replied with a defeated tone and I’m assuming a look that said don’t ask.

     “Y/N, are you okay?” Sam asked while helping me up.

     “Ya I’m fine, it’s no big deal. Didn’t you know I get possessed by demons all the time? It’s actually listed as one of my hobbies on Facebook.” I said trying to shake off the whole situation and to get everything behind us. 

      “Yeah Sammy don’t you know that Y/N is a lot tougher than most hunters. A little demonic possession isn’t going to put her out of commission for very long.” Dean awkwardly chimed in while punching my arm in what I’m assuming was an attempt to keep the conversation from drifting to the life changing information that the demon dropped on the Winchesters just a few minutes prior.

      Of course this just led to a horrific amount of eye contact between Dean and I to which Sam interjected “Do you two need a moment? Cause I can just—“

      “No!” Dean and I screamed in unison. This led to few good seconds of laughter.  Probably the most I’ve laughed in a while. In the midst of the laughter Dean had ended up taking my hand in his, which I have to admit was the best feeling in the world.  After being possessed, you kind of forget what it’s like to actually touch another person and the contact was like a reminder that everything was going to be alright. I looked up at Dean with a slight smile creeping across my face as I could the same thing happening to his face. 

      With this Sam started to casually walk away from the room and down the hall. An in our brief moment of silence he broke out into song. “Dean and Y/N, sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-“ Dean quickly looked at me ,his face slightly flustered and I could feel a warmth starting to creep onto my face as well.

      His singing didn’t last for long as Dean ran after him with a look like he was out for blood. All I heard was muffled singing along with some loud thuds. I’m afraid to even see what is happening between those two. When they get into it, I try to stay as far away as possible.

     I just poked my head out of the room and yelled “Hey guys, when you’re done beating the crap outta each other can we talk about me getting an anti-possession tattoo?”


End file.
